Insert Some Sort of Title Here]
by Angel2
Summary: Taiora. Tai leaves town for many years but returns when he is recalled along with the rest of the digidestined to protect someone bound by prophesy. A forbidden love emerges that could trigger the prophesy if not silenced. Okay. This is what you get when


"[Insert some sort of title here]"

"The Separation"

By: Angel

Disclaimer: Well folks, I still haven't managed to become the owner of these characters...so I might as well say they're not mine. Cause, well, in reality, they're not ^^' But whatever. They're not mine. Don't sue me. :p 

Heh. Its been forever since I've written something huh? Well, it shouldn't be surprising. Cause its always been forever since I've written something. Okay so I _don't _have a title _yet._ I'm working on it! Gimmie break here people! lol. j/k. Its a little mini-series I'm going to attempt to finish... ^^''' Have faith, maybe I'll finish this one ^^' But to the five people--oh 'scuse me--four people that will read this, I hope you guys like it. I'll quit rambling and just get on with it ok? lol. 

"[Insert some sort of title here]" 

"The Separation"

By: Angel

It was a cold bleak December afternoon. The snow had covered up every inch of Odaiba, Japan. It had fallen thick and would take a very long time to melt away.

The crunch-crunch of the snow beneath her feet soothed Sora Takenouchi. The joyous screams and yelps coming from the little kids at the park made her smile. It reminded her about when she was their age. Although she, at age 12, was not much older than them. 

But this wasn't what was on her mind at the moment. She was more concerned about the "emergency meeting" that she had to attend. She turned over her wrist to check her watch. 12:30 P.M. 

She was late. 

Sora mentally kicked herself for stopping to get that hot chocolate. That killed way more time than she had wanted to kill. Now she would be late. She hated being late. Especially for this kind of thing.

She quickened her pace. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Taichi Kamiya kicked yet another ice chunk. He glanced at his watch for the umpteenth time. 12:35 P.M.

Sora was late. 

He paced nervously. She was never late. Could something have happened to her on the way? He began to worry. 

"Jeez Tai, are you trying to dig out a trench?" Sora chuckled, leaning against a tree. "You're up to your ankles in snow!"

Tai looked down. He had been pacing so much that he dug a mini trench in between two trees. "How did you guess? Now you figured out my master plan..." he smirked, trying to regain whatever was left of his 'cool exterior'.

"I'm just good like that." she grinned at him, pushing herself off the tree. "What's up?" she walked over to him. 

  
"Well I called this meeting for everyone, but I just want to talk to you before I do them"

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so spill." she said a little smile forming on her face. It soon faded as she had a feeling that it wasn't going to be anything good.

  
"Um...there's no easy way for me to say this..."

"Tai..." she said, stopping in front of him. "Just...just tell me..."

  
He nodded and swallowed. "Remember about that computer job my dad's been after?"

"Yeah..." she said. She did remember. 

"Well looks like his hard work paid off. He got the job."

  
"That's great! Tell him congrats for me"

  
"Sure...but Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"You do understand that I'll be moving away right?" he said, looking at the icy ground beneath his feet.

"Yes... I do..." she said quietly, also looking to the floor. "This job is good for your family Tai. I'm happy for that..."

"Sora--" he began.

"Hey Matt." Sora said, looking behind Tai at the blond that was walking towards them.

"Hey Sora, Tai." he stopped before them. "This better be good Kamiya. I was sleeping you know." he grumbled as he proceeded to ruffle Tai's messy mop of hair. 

"I gotta wait for everyone first..." Tai said dismally. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally the day Tai and Sora had been dreading had finally arrived. It was time to say goodbye.

The two sat down on Sora's front steps and just stared out into nothing. They had spent the last two and a half weeks with each other. They were inseparable. Nothing could keep them apart. And with each passing moment they knew that the time they had left together was almost gone. And it was that they feared. 

"We will see each other again." Tai began quietly.

"We will see each other again." she echoed numbly. 

What was she going to do now? Now that he was leaving, there was no one else to fill his shoes. Nor did she want there to be. He had been loyal, caring, loving; the typical best friend. He was the only one she could confide in. She'd be lost without him. Completely and utterly lost....

And that scared her more than anything.

"Tai, I'd like you to know that I'm dropping out of soccer..."

"What? Why?"

"Well first of all...you're leaving..."

"So? Sora that's not good enough of a reason..."

"Tai you know how the other guys are. They hate me...loathe me...despise me... Who knows what the hell they'll do to me if I stay on when you're gone"

"Sora!" he said, suddenly getting angry. "How the hell can you say that about your own teammates!" 

"Tai you don't know what its like to be the only GIRL!" she yelled at him. "Having them mutter catcalls and threatening things at me is _not_ fun! And without you, they'll really do the things they say instead of just threaten!" 

Tai suddenly got quiet. He sat there numb in shock as slowly little bits and pieces of different events popped into his mind. He remembered her isolating herself from the rest of the others, always clinging to him. Then he thought it was just a friendly gesture. But now he knew otherwise. He clenched his fist. 

"Tai, forget it." she said quietly, sensing his anger. "I'm off the team anyway."

"Then I won't play soccer either." 

Sora's head snapped to the left. "What do you mean you won't play?" she said in utter disbelief.

"I won't play if you won't play." he said solemnly, turning his head to face hers. "We've played together our whole lives. I refuse to play with anyone else"

"That's very sweet Tai, but what about your future? You know if you keep playing the way you play, you could get a college scholarship or something."

"Sora, you're sounding like your mom... Please stop." he grinned.

She smiled. "Okay, okay. But I still think you're making a mistake"

"We all make mistakes in life Sora. This is just one of them." he said with a small smile. He stared back out at the building across the street.

"I guess..." she said softly, looking to the floor. 

"So what are you going to take up instead of soccer?"

"A girl sport. Tennis"

Tai's mouth dropped open. "_Tennis_?" he questioned in horror.

He knew what tennis was like in their school. The team was filled with rich, preppy girls who lived without a care in the world. Airheads that had nothing better to do after school...well except for about three-quarters of them, who made up the 'slutty airheads' who were really there to show off to the guys. Sora had loathed people like them... but now she would _become_ one of them. And that's what scared Tai the most. Her willing consent to join the ones she loathed. Was she out of her mind? Did she seriously know what she was getting herself into? They would hate her and be prejudice against her because of her middle class upbringing. Sora wasn't the richest girl in the world; she'd be excluded and ridiculed.... She would never live this down... 

"Yes. Tennis."

"But Sora--"

"There is no 'but Sora' Tai. I've already joined."

"Sora you're making a big mistake!"

"We all make mistakes in life Tai. This is just one of them." she said with a smile, looking back at him.

"Line-stealer..." 

"I don't call it stealing. I call it... 'borrowing'" she grinned. "And you? What are you going to take up?"

"I'm going to join a rock band!" he burst out laughing when he saw Sora's bewildered face. "Naw, I'm kidding. Actually, I think I'm going to try ceramics. Either that or sculpture."

"_Ceramics_?" It was her turn to laugh. "Are you joking?"

"No. I'm actually serious... For once..." he grinned.

"For once" she echoed with a small laugh. "Why ceramics?"

"I've been taking classes with Kari. We're not that bad actually." he chuckled. "I'm thinking of trying painting next."

"Since when did you get all artsy?"

"Since Kari dragged me by force to her class" he chuckled. "I'm hooked now"

"Weird." she chuckled. "I could never see you doing that."

"Oh that reminds me." he reached in his pocket and pulled out a charm on a necklace. "I wanted to show you this" He held it up for her to see.

Sora gasped softly. It was a charm of the sun, similar to the one depicted on his crest. It gleamed in the sliver of sunlight that shone down on them. It was black marbled with fiery-orange. It looked almost too perfect to be real. 

"Its beautiful Tai. Where'd you get it?

"I made it." he said with a smile.

"Are you serious? Tai this is gorgeous!"

"Eh, I don't think it is. Kari stopped me from shattering it." he chuckled a little scratching the back of his head.

"Why the hell would you break something as beautiful as this?"

"It has imperfections" he said nonchalantly. "Anyway, I'd like you to have it, until I make you something better." he handed it to her. 

"Tai you've got to be joking. I cant take this.."

"I want you to have it Sora, no questions." he said, carefully brushing her hair aside.

Sora held her hair out of the way as he undid the clasp and put it around her neck slowly and re-clasped it. She let down her hair and took the charm into her fingers. "Thank you Tai. This is absolutely beautiful."

  
"I'm glad you like it" he said with a smile. "It looks pretty on you."

She blushed slightly. "Thanks"

He accidentally glanced at his watch. "No...there's not enough time..." he whimpered softly.

"You cant go..."

"I have to..."

  
"We will see each other again." she said.

"We will." he said standing up. He bent and kissed the charm he had given her. "Don't forget me..."

"I could never... You're my best friend."

"Yeah.." he said quietly. He turned to walk away, out of her life forever.

But just then, Taichi Kamiya decided to test fate...to _change_ fate...

He turned around and kissed her cheek. He looked at her with a slight blush on his face and ran away from her. Ran out of her life, praying that fate would change for the both of them. 

Sora just sat there in complete shock. She stood up and ran after him screaming his name. But it was too late. He was gone...forever...

She fell to her knees on the thick, cold, merciless snow that blanketed the city. She sobbed uncontrollably, her hot tears streaking her frozen face and melting a little of the snow. 

"TAICHI!!" she screamed in vain. 

He would not be returning. And thus she cried.

And from then on, the sun, her sun, never shone as brightly as it once did.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: What did the four of you think? Eh, I don't know, It kinda just ended. lol. Whatever. Oh and to all of you who play tennis... Don't take what I said up there personally! ok? I have nothing against tennis players... my friend is one... or used to be one... ^^''''' Anyway. This is the product of being utterly _bored_ in Government. Scary huh? lol. j/k. Cyas! ~Angel


End file.
